1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an image reading apparatus, and relates in particular to an image reading apparatus for reading the images on film.
2. Description of Related Art
An image reading apparatus for reading the images on film photographed by a camera is conventionally known as a film scanner. Typically, the film scanner receives commands from a host computer, reads the images on the negative, or reversal film and outputs the images to the host computer. The host computer will then display the images on a monitor screen.
After conventional 35 mm film is developed, the film is normally returned to the user in either strip form or housed in a slide mount. Hence, film scanners for 35 mm film are generally structured to read images on film while the film is housed in a slide mount. In the situation where the film is in strip form, the film scanner is designed to read the images while. the film is housed in a special film holder.
In general, film scanners for 35 mm film have an anchored (stationary) optical system for reading the images and a transport stage for moving the film across the optical system. Typically, the film is transported across the optical system while holding the slide mount, or special film holder. Film scanners such as these have been very popular because of their low price. However, in recent years, a new film system has been developed.
The new film system handles a continuous strip of film having a magnetic memory area. The film is housed in a cartridge and is commonly known as a roll of film. The roll of film is convenient in that the user does not need to pull the roll of film directly from the cartridge when placing the film in the camera, but rather, is able to take photographs by simply loading, or dropping, the cartridge into the camera. In addition, when the roll of film is developed using the new film system, the film is returned to the user with the developed film still housed in the cartridge. In other words, the user handles the cartridge and never touches the film roll, even after developing.
In response to the new film system, film scanners have been proposed to specifically read the images on a roll of film housed in a cartridge as compared to the film scanners for conventional 35 mm film. An example of such a film scanner was disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-75922. When using the disclosed film scanner, the user merely loads the cartridge into the film scanner and the roll of film housed in the cartridge is automatically scrolled out. The roll of film is then moved across the optical system so the images on each frame can be read.
As described above, there are two types of film scanners, those for 35 mm film and those for the new film system. However, there are situations where it is inconvenient to use both types of film scanners.
Thus, the manner in which 35 mm film and a roll of film are inserted into a film scanner differ. It would therefore be beneficial to develop a single film scanner which can accommodate 35 mm film as well as a roll of film. To achieve such a goal requires designing an apparatus that takes into consideration the various differences between 35 mm film and a roll of film. For example, 35 mm film is typically inserted into a film scanner while housed in flat holding means, such as, for example, a slide mount. In contrast, a roll of film is normally inserted into a film scanner while housed in a cylindrical cartridge.
In addition, 35 mm film is transported through the film scanner while being secured by holding means that must be inserted into the film scanner. Contrarily, the roll of film itself is scrolled out of the cartridge and transported through the film scanner. Thus, the structure of the transport means for 35 mm film and a roll of film differ due to the film form each type of film requires during transport. Consequently, it is necessary to structure an apparatus so that the transport means is compatible with both types of film.
Therefore, an apparatus which enables both types of film to be inserted into the same apparatus is desired.